english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget Hoffman
Bridget Hoffman is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer in the Los Angeles area. She's known for voicing: Belldandy in Ah! My Goddess: The Movie, Mizuho Kazami in Please Teacher! and Shinobu Maehara in Love Hina. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Hongylung 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Young Flint *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Female Tourist *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) - Female Viking 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Durarara!! (2011) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara (ep26), Nurse (ep20), Traffic Radio (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kururi Orihara, Elderly Woman (ep9), Namie Yagiri, Store Clerk (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008) - Tae *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Nia Teppelin *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Kei *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Lavinia *Love Hina (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Please Teacher! (2003) - Mizuho Kazami *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Mizuho Kazami *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Azumi Kiribayashi *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Lain Iwakura *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Ryoko Asakura *X (2002-2003) - Princess Hinoto 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Shinobu Maehara 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Belldandy *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Farmer's Wife *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Amayo *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura 'OVA - Dubbing' *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (2001) - Princess Rune Venus, Messenger (ep3), Princess Fatora *Love Hina Again (2003) - Shinobu Maehara 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Ryoko Asakura *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Award Host 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Tynave *The Bouncer (2001) - Dominique Cross *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - KOS-MOS *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - KOS-MOS, T-elos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (37) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2016. Category:American Voice Actors